<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 Requests (OPEN) by Gloxinia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823862">Kinktober 2020 Requests (OPEN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloxinia/pseuds/Gloxinia'>Gloxinia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Open requests, Oral Sex, Request Prompts, Requests, Restraints, Slave Training, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloxinia/pseuds/Gloxinia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do kinktober prompts (I know I’m a little late rip). Make sure you read all the rules before requesting. Comment to request. 14/31 Slots open.</p><p>I’ll add tags as I post the chapters, chap 1 is the full list of kinks &amp; ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt list & Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🕸RULES;</p><p>1. First come, first serve.<br/>2. Comment to request.<br/>3. Pieces will be as long as I want but I’m trying to keep them under 1k.<br/>4. Please be mindful that some characters are off limits as I am not confident in writing for every character.<br/>5. No OCs or x Reader requests<br/>6. Since I’m starting this late, some will be posted out of order.<br/>7. Max 2 requests per person.<br/>8. 1 prompt per request </p><p> </p><p>❗️Off limit Requests ❗️<br/>1. Alastor<br/>2. Vox<br/>3. Velvet<br/>4. Characters that haven’t appeared in the prequel comic or pilots<br/>5. Katie killjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These prompts are a combination of a few different lists I found on google. I wanted to include a mix of softer and edgier kinks. So hopefully there’s something for everyone. I reserve the right to deny any request for any reason. If I see a ship requested too often I will ban it temporarily, so other ships can have a chance.</p><p>Update (10/6) : October 11th will be the last day you can request, remaining prompts will either be dropped or I’ll pick a pairing at random.</p><p>Banned List:<br/>
Val/Angel Dust</p><p>Angel/Sir Pent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PROMPTS</b>
</p><p>1. Voyeurism / exhibitionism || Angel centric, not sure about ship || <b>IN PROGRESS</b></p><p>2. Blindfolded || @/ReptilianRapscallion - top!Angel/Pent</p><p>3. Sexual Slavery || @/Hart - Val/Angel || <b>FINISHED</b></p><p>4. Humiliation || I’ll nab this one too I guess - Dom!Angel/Tom or Travis</p><p>5. Handcuffs || @/ladynoir_is_back - Husk/Angel || <b>FINISHED</b> </p><p>6. Spanking || @/ReptilianRapscallion - top!Angel/Husk</p><p>7. Dub Con / Non Con / Con Non Con || @/Claire1307 - Val/Angel</p><p>8. Ballgag </p><p>9. Fuck or Die</p><p>10. Public sex</p><p>11. Double Penetration || @/Owl_be_Writing - Blitzo(top)/Moxxie(bottom)/Millie(top, with a strap-on) </p><p>12. Blow Job / Deep Throating / Face Fucking || @/Skyromize - Angel x the greasy landlord from the prequel || <b>IN PROGRESS</b></p><p>13. Biting / Scratching / Licking || @/LanceyLove - Pentious and power bottom!Angel </p><p>14. Forced Orgasm / Orgasm Denial || DigitalMess90 - Charlie/Vaggie</p><p>15. Forced Masturbation</p><p>16. Medical roleplay || @/LanceyLove - patient or doctor Husk and nurse power bottom!Angel </p><p>17. Sex toys</p><p>18. Breath play</p><p>19. Lingerie</p><p>20. Threesome or more || @/MrSmilesLegion - Vaggie/Cherri/Charlie </p><p>21. Gangbang || @/Owl_be_Writing - Angel &amp; Stolas (bottoms) x Husk, Sir Pentious, Blitzo (tops) </p><p>22. Objectification </p><p>23. Stalking / Kidnapping</p><p>24. Knife play</p><p>25. Gun play</p><p>26. BDSM || @/Hart - Val/Angel</p><p>27. Body Swap</p><p>28. Dirty Talk / Phone Sex || @/ladynoir_is_back - Moxxie/Millie </p><p>29. 24/7 / Forced Servitude </p><p>30. Tentacles / Monster || @/MrSmilesLegion - Helsa/Charlie </p><p>31. Halloween || Claiming for myself cus no ones gonna ask for this ship - Blitzo/Angel</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 5: Huskerdust - Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kinktober Day 5: Handcuffs featuring Husker &amp; Angel Dust</p><p>Requested by ladynoir_is_back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted  to keep these short, so the ending up getting a little rushed. I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>This is my first finished Huskerdust piece, so I hope I did the characters justice. I love Huskerdust and working on his piece, so I may make a continuation sometime in the future. 🌸</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hit me!” Angel exclaimed as he pounded his fist against the table. He was already pretty buzzed, but he didn’t want to leave the bar yet. Why would he when the tender was so fucking cute. Angel came to the kitty’s counter every night, but nights when work was rough, he lingered a little longer than he probably should have.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you had enough, Angel.” The cat growled.</p><p> </p><p>“But Huuuuusky,” Angel stretched his arms out as he dragged out every syllable he could, “I can handle it, so hit me again.”</p><p> </p><p>The cat placed a glass of water in front of the bratty spider. He smirked, proud of himself. “The fuck is this?” Angel cried out, “I meant booze. Make me a cute ass martini.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you plan to pay for all these fucking drinks anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh daddy, I can pay.” Angel teased as he crawled on top of the counter, knocking the glass off. “I can you a nice little show.” He giggled as he unbuttoned his top.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel,” Husk’s voice was stern, “go to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“But daddy!” The whiny spider cried out once again, this time over exaggerating as much as possible. This stunt earned Angel a quick glare that silenced him almost immediately. “Help me to my room?” He batted his eyes playfully. Angel was very good at getting what he wanted, he knew how to play all types of men. Husk was no exception, he was just a harder nut to crack.</p><p> </p><p>Angel had a devilishly brilliant plan. Firstly, he needed Husk to buy into Angel’s way too drunk act. Which had just succeeded. Husk was a nice guy deep down, he wouldn’t Angel drunkly fall over satan knows how many times on the way to his room. The cat groaned as he held out his arm, inviting Angel to lean on him. This was the closest they have ever been, it was cozy to say the least. Angel had no idea Husk’s fur was this soft, and the scent of his cologne was more intoxicating to the spider than all the booze he drank. In short, Angel never wanted to let go. “I like your cologne daddy,” Angel whispered into the cat’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>In response he groaned and muttered a simple thanks. Not really the response Angel had hoped for, but the light blush that painted Husk’s cheek was more than enough to make up for it. Despite having walked slowly as first, it didn’t take long to arrive at their destination. “You got it from here, right?” Husk asked, trying to avoid meeting eyes with the ‘intoxicated’ spider.</p><p> </p><p>“You not gonna tuck me in, daddy?” Angel teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what? Read you a fucking bedtime story?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, daddy,” Angel giggled, “that sounds so fucking hot.” He pawed at the doorknob for a few moments before Husk took over the task. The cat groaned as he escorted the other into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time Husk had ever been in Angel’s room. Thanks to Angel’s voxtagram posts he wasn’t completely unfamiliar with some aspects. He blinked his a few times, no photo could have prepared his eyes for the onslaught of pink. There were very few things in this room that wasn’t pink. It was a little disorientating at first, but his eyes would soon adjust to all the various shades of pink that painted the room. Other than the pink, the next thing that was impossible to miss were the sex toys. There were quite a few thrown all over the floor. Dildos and vibrators in a variety of colors, shapes and sizes either littered the floor or haphazardly placed on the furniture. It was quite the collection to say the least, there even a few pieces Husk couldn’t help but question if it were possible to fit inside Angel. He didn’t want his mind to focus on that inquiry for too long, so he began walking Angel to the bed, making sure to avoid any phallic obstacles on the way.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes continued to peruse the room. Restraints were another prominent item, and like all of Angel’s toys there was quite the variety. There were a few basic metal handcuffs, fur handcuffs, leather handcuffs, and even a few bundles of rope. One fur set Husk had definitely seen before, it hung from the vanity mirror just like in the photo he recalls it from. The fur was white with a red heart pattern. He didn’t think much it when he saw it in the post, but after seeing the photo of Angel in his boss’s coat the connection became clear. A gift from Val most likely, if you can call it a gift. He couldn’t help but wonder what else was a gift and if those gifts were to be used exclusively with his boss. His eyes continued to roam the room until they fixated on a pile of whips in the corner. It was hard to tell how many there were, but the one with spikes stood out the most.</p><p> </p><p>Husk was aware of what bdsm was, well in the simplest definition. It’s not something he ever tried before, or even wanted to. He never understood how someone could get off on inflicting it receiving pain. But just because he didn’t understand didn’t mean he was the type to insult others that were interested. Maybe he could see some kinky acts as enjoyable, but he didn’t have anyone to try such things with.</p><p> </p><p>“You like?” Angel gave Husk a devilish smile as he tugged on Husk’s ear. The spider fell onto his bed and tried to pose himself in the most tantalizing manor. “Ya know, most guys would take advantage of someone as inebriated and helpless as I am now.” He caressed his slender frame, highlighting the slight curvatures of his figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my thing,” Husk grumbled, as he tried not to make it look too obvious that he was checking out Angel’s toy collection.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good thing I’m neither of ‘em then,” He jolted up, “so seeing how I’m so sober, I guess it’s fair game, huh?” The kinky spider switched a more suggestive pose, hoping it would be more enticing. Husk wasn’t taking the bait, but since he was still in the room, Angel took that as a good sign. “Somethingin my room caught your eye, Husky?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. No. I thought I told you to call me that?” Husk tripped over his thoughts which ended in a confused string of words, “why do you have so much sex shit everywhere?” He growled in frustration as the curiosity started to claw at his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Angel blinked, not knowing what kind of answer the other demon was looking for, “Cus I’m a whore? It’s all clean, if you wanna try something out. I was looking for something this morning and didn’t feel like picking everything up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I’m not surprised but I don’t see how this kind of shit is fun.” He glanced back at the handcuffs, this time Angel took notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I love restraints, babe,” he bit his lip in a failed attempt to hide a perverse smirk. “Which one do you like? I got some bed ones too.” Angel flopped to his stomach before lifting up the bed sheet to reveal the restraints attached to his mattress. “Don’t act so old, trying new shit ain’t gonna hurt ya,” he teased with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Angel rose from the shock, that really wasn’t the response he thought he’d get. “Fine?” The spider couldn’t help but question if he heard correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you dragged me in here so let’s try this shit out.” The curiosity had finally gotten to him, he tried his best not to visualize Angel tied up but failed. The thoughts going through his mind was too much at this point.</p><p> </p><p>The began setting up their scene. Angel made sure to have some lube, a flog, and a vibrator within reach of Husk. Just in case. Husk watched as Angel used the bed restraints on his second set of arms. Next Husk, used the furry cuffs he had taken from their perch on the mirror and restrained Angel’s first set of arms.</p><p> </p><p>He crawled on top of Angel and for a few moments took in the situation he was in. Husk always found Angel attractive, but seeing him bound hit a primal nerve within in Husk. He stared a spider down and quickly came to the realization that he may actually like this kinky stuff. This wasn’t how he ever envisioned their first time together, but it was more important that Angel got to enjoy himself.</p><p> </p><p>Husk began by caressing Angel’s thigh. Truth be told, he couldn’t decide what to do first. So many thoughts raced through his mind, each of them just a delectable as the next. His hand traveled up into Angel’s skirt and wasted no time as he began to tease him. “You aren’t wearing any underwear?” Dirty talk, not one if Husk’s strong points. But Angel didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Wishing thinking,” He moaned lightly as he felt a single claw enter him. “Guess all that positive does work.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can be so fucking stupid sometimes.” The cat groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe!” Angel’s exclaims we’re drowned out by another moan when he felt another penetrating him. “I love your banter, but can you make it sexy?” Angel blew a kiss, pleading with his favorite kitty.</p><p> </p><p>Husk pushed his claws deeper inside, earning him more moans, which a pleasurable sensation to his ears. All he could think about was hot Angel looked in that moment, how amazing his moaning sounded to him, and all the depraved things he wished he could do to him. He could easily think of something, but the words couldn’t leave his lips. When Angel writhed in pleasure, all he could was watch and plan for his next move.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over Angel and stole a quick kiss as began fingering the restrained spider harder. “Fuck,” Angel moaned, “kiss, please.” The spider pleaded for another kiss, which Husk was more than happy to oblige. This he moved his tongue down into Angel, exploring inch. When they parted, Angel gasped for air. He experienced some pretty intense scenes in his career, but this felt different. The porn star couldn’t place his finger on it, but he it was different. He was certain if this were anyone else, he wouldn’t be enjoying it as much as he is right now.</p><p> </p><p>The curious feline began biting and kissing inch by inch by Angel’s torso. Angel didn’t say much other than moan and few select curses. Husk finally reached the top of Angel’s skirt, he slowly removed his claws, earning him a drawn out moan. He pushed up Angel’s skirt and began licking. To Angel, Husk’s tongue in such a sensitive place felt amazing. He could feel a rush of pleasure shooting up his spine, causing him to arch his back. It was rare for Angel to be on the receiving end of oral, what he had experienced was no where this good.</p><p> </p><p>“Husk,” he cried out, “I’m gonna cum.” Husk didn’t respond, he continued on his mission as he toyed with Angel more. All he could do was moan as he watched Husk go down on him. He didn’t want it to be over yet, but it was to hard to resist orgasming. He let out a final moan as Husk lapped the fluids.</p><p> </p><p>Angel panted as he watched Husk sit up, licking his claws. Husk looked over to Angel as he tried to figure out the best words for this situation. He smiled as he placed a hand on Angel’s cheek, a sensation that caused Angel to flinch. The spider opened his eyes to see Husk’s face as he gently caressed Angel’s cheek.“You taste sweet,” Husk softly blurted out the last thing that came to his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 - Val/Angel - Slavery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had trouble writing this, so I hope it didn’t come out too messy. I don’t ship them, so it’s a bit weird writing for them.</p><p>Ship: Val/Angel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of overpriced leather boots banged against the cold, unfeeling floor of Val’s private studio. At a reasonable pace behind followed the stiletto boots of a familiar kinky spider, he was being led by a leash. The spider could see the twisted grin of the moth that was reflected in the many mirrors that adorned this prison. “Aren’t we having fun, Angel cakes?” The moth gave a devilish chuckle as stared his pet down. Angel had a few things in mind to say to Val, but the gag in his mouth made that rather difficult. The pimp caressed Angel’s thigh with his cane in a manor to covet the marks he had left on Angel’s figure. “Guess you won’t be doing any vanilla work until these heal up.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>The sadist moth had been trying to get his favorite toy to do more hardcore jobs for years. Angel always refused. Well, for Val refusal wasn’t an option. But Angel got to slide, all he had to do was remind Val why he was the favorite. Recently Angel asked to higher paying jobs out of the blue and Val couldn’t resist having his fun with it. Hardcore BDSM gigs would make them both good money. Normally training new submissives was a time consuming task that he assigned to some experienced that were under his employ. The other submissives were docile to begin with, but not Angel. He was wild, stubborn, and disobedient. Bratty was too light of a term to use for Angel’s attitude. Between talking back and eye rolling, Val knew only one person skillful enough to get such a wild sub to properly submit. Himself.</p><p> </p><p>Angel’s defiant nature was always a thorn in Val’s side, but now he can’t wait for Angel to piss him off. He enjoyed the idea of breaking Angel down and finding new and sadistic ways to punish Angel’s bad behavior became a new hobby of his. The taller demon tapped his cane against the ground, commanding Angel to his knees. Which Angel followed, trying to find a comfortable position as the toy inside of him shifted with every slight motion. “Good boy,” Val grinned as his mind filled with images of Angel engaged in the depravity Val wished upon his sub.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly removed the ball gag from Angel’s mouth that fastened a little too tight in order to leave a mark. Excess drool dripped from the porn stars mouth as he took in the stale air of the room. “Angel cakes,” Val spoke softly, which was an unusual tone for him. “You’ve been so good lately that I’m inclined to give you a present.” He gently patted the odd shaped bulge in his coat pocket. Angel’s eyes watched carefully ass his boss removed the coat and tossed it on a nearby chair. “If you continue to be good for the rest of our session.” The moth smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, daddy.” Angel’s voice was weak from having that thing in his mouth for so long. It had been awhile since Val gave him a present. He had been subjected to Val’s cruel punishments on a daily basis that the thought of gifts seemed foreign to him. The spider quickly glanced at the coat and squinted with a hint of distrust. All six of his arms were bond behind his back, he briefly wiggled them in order to keep them from going numb. He was almost completely nude, aside from a pair of black panties that barely covered anything and his trademark thigh high boots, this made for a bad combination with the cold floor. He awaited his orders.</p><p> </p><p>Val undid his pants and began stroking himself as he listed off all of Angel’s offenses for the week. “Your attitude has improved a lot, baby. I’m real happy with your progress.” His smile never left his face, it only became more twisted. “You want your present, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Angel leaned back a little before forcing a louder voice, “yes, daddy.” He wasn’t sure if it was a present he wanted, but he knew he needed to show appreciation for it. The spider opened his mouth in anticipation for the moth’s release. Angel’s apparent submission was the best aphrodisiac for Val. He loved nothing more than seeing his favorite whore so submissive to his desires. Usually he would demand Angel to beg, but the vision in front of him was a bit too distracting for the pimp.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long the taller demon to come. This time he didn’t have to say a word. By now Angel knew instinctively not to let a single drop of his boss’s nectar to hit the floor. He took what he could with one swallow and what remained on his face, he licked what he could reach with his tongue. “Thank you, daddy.” He swallowed once more before opening his mouth to show his master his accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good,” he rubbed the top of Angel’s head as he fixed his clothing. He quickly and gracefully walked over to the chair where his coat laid. From the pocket, he pulled out a small box. Angel carefully examined the object as Val walked over towards him. It looked like a jewelry box. While it wasn’t too unheard of for Val to buy his favorite whores gift, they were usually related to work in someway. Like a new outfit for a shoot, or a new toy to use when filming, or drugs to get through a long, nightmarish shift. Jewelry definitely wasn’t what Angel was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to stare at the box in confusion as Val loomed over him. The moth pulled out a leather choker that was adorned with a heart shaped pendant. “Cute, ain’t it?” Val teased, showing off the item. “Look here.” He brought it closer to Angel’s face to show off the inscription on the back of the pendant. Property of Valentino. Angel forced a smile, he wasn’t sure how respond. “I don’t have a big speech prepared, Angel baby. I think we’re just having too much fun to stop.” He reached down and wrapped the necklace around Angel’s delicate neck. “So, you can be my slave from now on. This is proof that I own you.” The pimp took a step back to admire his creation. “Look great. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Angel glanced over to the closest mirror. He twitched at his reflection. “I love it.” The newly collared slave turned back to his master. “You always have great tastes, daddy.” He forced one last smile.</p><p> </p><p>His master knelt down to unlock the handcuffs. Taking them off as slowly as possible to admire the bruises left on Angel’s body. “Clean yourself up for me ok, Angel sweetie?” He commanded in a flirty tone as he rose and tossed the handcuffs to the floor. “You still have work to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>